


CDLXIII.

by Ex-Genesis (SevlinRipley)



Category: Push (2009)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 10:16:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13522149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevlinRipley/pseuds/Ex-Genesis
Summary: What better excuse to go shopping?





	CDLXIII.

Her smothered ringlets were in full aqua when Cassie emerged from the bathroom, toweling off the droplets, turning the white motel towel aqua, too. Nick grimaced. "Cass," he said, warning. They were already there on 'borrowed' money, but to unnecessarily add the cost of a towel to the tab? "Come on..."

Eyebrow dipping down, Cassie pulled the towel away from her head, looking at the damage. "Pfft. They can afford it, Nick."

"That doesn't mean they should have to."

Cassie rolled her eyes, then tossed the towel into the corner of the room before stepping up to the small wardrobe by their door. "It's just the one," she said, reasoning with him, with the other towel pristine and wrapped around her middle. She pulled out his blue button-up, and her plaid skirt. "I'm taking this," she said, lifting his shirt up for his viewing, stepping up to the bed he sat upon. She smirked as she set the clothes down, then untucked the towel at her chest.

He flushed, Cassie noticed, pleased. This. Them. They were new. Sort of. Cassie had known about it for _years_. For his sanity, she'd tried not to allude to it all that much, as time passed. She was biding her time until he could no longer use the law in his defense of going against their feelings.

"You're cute," she said, pulling his shirt over her arms, buttoning up from the bottom.

"You're not even gonna wear anything underneath?" Nick's voice sounded strained, and that caused Cassie's smile to widen further.

She cocked her head like she was thinking about it, and slipped the skirt up her pale thighs, turning for him to zip up the back for her. "Maybe. If I see something cute when we go out later."

Nick did zip her up, then pulled the shirt down flat for her too. But when she turned to face him, his lips were pursed. "I'm not taking you out like that."

"What? Skirt too long? I can roll it up -" she teased, bringing her hands up under the shirt to her waist band. He reached out and stilled them. "You're so picky..."

Reversing the grip, she pulled herself out of his grip, and then began pulling him forward. Up, off the bed, and then around her waist to hook at the back. She looked up into his eyes, bright, before moving onto her tip-toes to press a kiss to his slanted smile. "C'mon, Nick... I told you I might be able to find something cute to wear. But I can't find anything if we stay here. Unless... you had something else in mind?"

Nick shook his head, then pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Let's go. Before I get distracted."

"Good call," she said, gripping his shirt at the chest, pulling him toward the door. She wasn't sure she really meant it, though, because honestly he wasn't the only one getting side-tracked...


End file.
